Time
by nbsarah
Summary: Things heat up between Jack and Kate after a month of being stranded. Eventually will involve more of the castaways. 2?
1. Default Chapter

TIME

Disclaimer: Obviously none of the characters are mine. Don't sue JJ. I love you.

A/N: I'm seriously angered by the lack of good Jack/Kate fics out there, I've been searching for a really good one, but have unfortunitly not found many so I decided to write one of my own. I'm not saying its great or even good, but it was fun to write.

Summary: Things heat up between Jack and Kate after a month of being stranded.

----------------

It had been a month now since that terrifying day. The memory of the accident was still fresh in everyone's minds, like a bad dream. Unfortunately it wasn't a nightmare. It had really happened and they were truly lost.

As the days turned into weeks their hope began to fade and their chances of survival shrunk. They stopped wasting their time by praying for a rescue, and began doing what was necessary to live. Day after day they hunted, searched for fresh water, built camp, looked for firewood and did anything else that was needed.

Naturally leaders were chosen, they weren't verbally picked, but it was obvious as they designated who did what and what exactly was needed to be done.

Kate didn't want people to rely on her; she would rather do what she was told instead of having to make sure everyone else was ok. But she unfortunately fell somewhat into a leadership role. That was definitely her own doing though, if she hadn't volunteered to go on every hike the other castaways might have thought her un useful and deadweight instead of strong and capable.

She led most of the food hunts even though truthfully she had no idea what she was doing. John Locke had shown her a few tricks and she tried using them as they searched for wild animals. The vegetation on the island was thankfully plentiful, so lately they had been consuming lots of fruits and vegetables.

As she took a much needed break, she lie in the sand and watch the other survivors around camp. Some were laughing as Charlie shared one of his band stories, but most of the castaways looked solemn and scared. Still, after nearly a month that fearful look was becoming permanent.

Jack came out of the designated first aid tent and approached her, "shouldn't you be out on a hike or something?"

She sat up and smiled, "You want me away from her that bad?"

He smirked and sat beside her, "You know I don't. How's the knee?"

She injured it the day before after falling out of a tree.

"It's fine."

"Kate," he didn't believe her. She hated people being so concerned about her. He moved in front of her and rolled up her pant leg.

The excitement that arose from this single action surprised her a bit. He wasn't interested in her, this wasn't a sexual move that he was making, he was simple making sure she was alright.

He ran his hands along his knee and she forced herself to keep her thoughts from drifting.

"This doesn't look too good. I wish I had the supplies to take care of you, but unfortunately we're limited."

"It's not that serious. I'm sure it will feel fine in a few days."

"It's definitely sprained, and since we don't have any ice you better take it easy for a while. Rest it for 2 weeks at least."

She rolled her eyes and stood, "Two weeks? I'll give you two days."

"Is there something you need to be doing? It's not like you're in the real world were resting it for 2-3 weeks might cause problems. Kate, you're on a deserted island where you might be for a while. Two weeks wont kill you."

His concern for her was no longer annoying, it was intriguing. He was genuinely concerned, and something about it didn't seem like the normal concern a doctor shows his patients.

"I wont go on a hike for the next week, how's that?"

It was obvious this was a battle he wasn't going to win, "Fine. Just let me check that tomorrow."

The sun had begun to set as they spoke. Boone had already started a fire so they went and sat by it, admiring the gorgeous sky and listening to the crackle of the fire.

"After all this time. I don't even know your last name."

His sudden comment made her drift back to reality from the calm feelings the night sky brought her.

"What? I'm sure I've told you."

"If you did, I would have remembered."

She smiled and shook her head, "You've never told me yours either."

He laughed and held out his hand, "Jack Shepard."

She shook his hand, "_Dr_. Jack Shepard you mean. My last name is Bradley."

"Kate Bradley," he said trying it out.

"That's me."

"Now I know everything about you."

Her smile faded and she stared into the fire, "Not nearly."'

He moved closer to her, put two fingers under her chin and turned her face towards him, "I know who you really are."

The next thing he did was completely unexpected, yet completely welcome. He crashed his lips onto hers and sweetly kissed her like she had never been kissed before. With passion, and grace, and...love. He pulled away for an instant but she didn't let him get any farther, bringing him back to her she returned the favor and kissed him.

Several minutes later the pulled back simultaneously and just stared at each other.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't planning..."

"Does it look like I mind?" she blurted out with a smile.

He smiled but avoided eye contact; he stood and prepared to leave.

"Remember to rest that knee, and let me check it later." He said as he backed away.

She was feeling braver now, "Any time you want."

He stopped and in one quick movement he kissed her hard, and passionately, "I'll see you later Kate Bradley."

As she watched him walk away she changed her mind. Two weeks of rest wouldn't be so bad, especially if that meant he would be playing doctor on her.


	2. Downpour

Chapter 2 - Downpour

The castaway's seeked refuge from the ongoing storm that attacked the camp. The constant downpours hadn't let up all day. There were thankfully breaks between the thunder and lightening giving them time to get themselves to a more secure area. While many people found themselves under plane wreckage or even retreating into the jungle, Jack and Kate remained in the medical tent along with an ever-pestilent Sawyer.

"Look _hero_, obviously this 'camp' as you call it isn't working. Whenever we're hit by another storm we're all running around like chickens with their heads cut off looking for shelter. Don't you think it's about time we built something?"

Jack rolled his eyes and handed Kate one of the blankets, "And what exactly do you suggest we build something with?"

"I don't know, jungles full of wood and shit."

"Hate to break it to you, but we unfortunately are lacking the supplies needed to make anything of the 'wood and shit'." Kate said.

Jack stood and fixed one side of the tent that was letting water in, "For now we're just going to have to make due with what we've been given. If you want to attempt something on your own, then by all means, go ahead."

Sawyer scoffed and quickly exited, "what the hell kind of leader are you."

"I'm not one," he said as he watched Sawyer get drenched.

"You are Jack. I know you don't want to be, but the truth is, everyone looks to you for guidance. They're not meaning to burden you, they just...don't know what else to do."

"I just wish they looked to someone else for leadership. Like you or Sayid."

"There's just something about you that makes everyone feel like it's going to be ok. You give people hope, you give me hope."

Her soft words affected him differently then they should have. She was just trying to stop him from being discouraged, but all she was doing was making him fall for her harder.

He stared at her for a few seconds before finally breaking his gaze. It had been nearly two days since that kiss. That kiss that kept him up at night, that kiss that plagued his thoughts during the day. That kiss that made him want so much more from her.

They hadn't even spoken about it. The next time her saw her after that was just to check on her knee injury, but Claire was with her during it.

"How's the knee feeling?" he questioned her, breaking the silence.

She smiled and shook her head, "Is that all you have to say to me?"

A lump in his throat developed and he couldn't help but stutter. She made him feel like he had never been around a woman before, "What else is there to say?"

Her smile faded and she approached him. He could feel his heart beating faster and faster as she came closer.

By the time she was so close he could hear her breathing he was afraid she could hear the rapid speed of his pulse.

"So much," she whispered, "but I would rather you not say anything at all."

She slowly and yet lustfully kissed him and slid her arms around his neck. He devoured her lips and moved his hands up her back.

Neither of them noticed the rain that stopped out side or the sun beaming through the tent.

She pulled back for a second to catch her breath, but he gave her no time as he pulled her back to him. They sank onto the ground and began pulling each other's filthy, dirt covered shirts off. His lips moved from her mouth and found their way to her neck. He heard her moan and could hardly stop himself from doing the same.

As they were soon to reach the point of no return the sudden direct sunlight that entered the tent made them come back to reality much sooner than either wanted.

They simultaneously looked up and saw an angry face at the entrance of the tent.

"Hope I'm not interrupting something," Sawyer said as he came in. Obviously not at all embarrassed by what he had just walked in on.

Jack retrieved Kate's orange tank top and handed it to her before finding his own shirt.

He coughed and avoided Kate's eyes, "Was there something you need Sawyer?"

Sawyer, who was making the situation much more difficult than it needed to be, remained silent for a few seconds and gave them both an look of disapproval, like a parent would have given their hormonal child.

"Thought after you saw some of the damage the storm just did you might change your mind about fixing up the camp."

The last thing on Jacks mind right now was the camp, but he figured if he didn't respond, Sawyer might never leave, "Oh fine I'll check it out in a second."

When he didn't leave Jacks anger grew, "I _said _I'd check it out in a second, now if you don't mind..." he motioned to the door.

Sawyer gave them one last disgusted look before exiting.

"I thought he would never leave."

"He'll probably come back in if you don't go check out what he's talking about." She fixed her shirt and stood.

"He can wait."

She smiled and kissed him once more, "No, this can. We've got nothing but time remember?"

As he watched her walk away it was finally the first time since the crash that he was so thankful for all the time they had.


End file.
